


Namaste

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Bottom, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maestro de Yoga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Cuando los cambios de humor de Bokuto se convierten en un problema para su equipo, el entrenador le ordena a Bokuto que asista a clases de yoga para tratar de relajarse. Como sea, es difícil relajarse cuando Bokuto no puede dejar de mirar a su increíblemente atractivo profesor de yoga.Akaashi es perfecto, un espécimen de hombre extremadamente flexible, Bokuto esta prendado, y las clases privadas van mucho mejor de lo esperado.





	Namaste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Namaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216766) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> Akaashi en pantalones de yoga es uno de mis placeres.  
> Estaba enferma hoy, así que me quedé en casa y escribí esto. Es mucho más productivo que el trabajo de verdad, en mi humilde opinión.  
> NdT: Beteado por Tulipanes-chan.   
> Traducción dedicada a Lena y Gigi, la primera por no morir (GRACIAS) y la segunda porque es su cumple <3

Ellos hicieron todo el camino cruzando el estacionamiento, a través del frente del edificio, y hacia la puerta del cuarto correcto antes de que Bokuto se opusiera.

"No quiero hacer esto" él dijo, retrocediendo. "No va a ser divertido. Voy a lucir estúpido. Kuroo, por favor no me obligues."

"No te estoy obligando." Kuroo dijo. "El entrenador lo hace. Dijo que esto te ayudaría a calmarte un poco."

"No necesito calmarme." Bokuto insistió. "Estoy bien. Muy bien. Estoy tranquilo."

Kuroo alzó una ceja hacia él. "Tuviste tres colapsos en nuestro último juego, Bo. _Tres_. Eso es, como, uno más de lo usual.

Bokuto pareció encogerse un poco. "Ha sido un día difícil." él murmuró. Su labio se alzó un poco iniciando un puchero.

Kuroo suspiró y golpeó a Bokuto en el hombro. "Vamos, hombre, estoy aquí contigo. Va a estar bien. La gente hace esto todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo hazlo una vez, dile al entrenador que es tonto, y nunca tendrás que volver. ¿Bien?"

Bokuto suspiró y cedió. "Bien."

Kuroo volvió a darle una palmada, luego plantó una mano entre los omóplatos de Bokuto y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Sin su anterior resistencia Bokuto tropezó hacia adelante, aunque él todavía no parecía feliz sobre ello. Se negaba a estar feliz por ello. El entrenador no estaba haciendo que el resto del equipo hiciera algo tan estúpido. Todos iban a burlarse de él durante la práctica de mañana.

Bokuto sabía que a veces se descontrolaba un poco durante los juegos. No podía evitarlo; es sólo que él era una persona emocional. En el instituto no había sido un gran problema. Su antiguo entrenador le daba el tiempo que necesitase para que se recuperara, y luego él estaba mejor que nunca.

La universidad era diferente. El entrenador tendía a gritarle mucho más, y durante su tercera derrota él había sido enviado a la banca por el resto del partido. Era la primera vez que el trasero de Bokuto había estado en la banca desde el instituto, y eso sólo empeoraba su humor.

Él fue arrastrado aún más bajo cuando, después del partido, el entrenador le ordenó que se comprometiera con algún tipo de actividad que le ayudara a relajarse y concentrarse.

Por desgracia, la actividad en la que el entrenador insistió fue yoga.

Él y Kuroo se detuvieron justo en el interior de la puerta para explorar la habitación a profundidad. Había más gente de la que Bokuto esperaba. El ochenta por ciento de ellos eran mujeres. Ellas estaban sentadas en tapetes, hablando entre sí o haciendo estiramientos preventivos o disparando unos cuantos textos de último minuto antes de que comenzara la clase. Los tapetes estaban dispuestos en ordenadas hileras, y la mayoría de ellos ya estaban tomados. Había un lugar vacío en el frente extremo de la habitación, y uno en la esquina trasera.

Bokuto se volvió hacia Kuroo para sugerirle nuevamente que simplemente se fueran y le mintieran al entrenador acerca de haber asistido a la clase, pero Kuroo ya lo estaba empujando hacia el frente.

"Vamos, Bo." Él dijo. No estaba mirando a Bokuto. Su atención estaba reservada para el tapete vacío en la parte posterior; o, más bien, el racimo de chicas universitarias que rodeaban el tapete en la parte de atrás.

Él comenzó a alejarse, su torcida y encantadora sonrisa ya en su sitio.

Bokuto lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

"De ninguna manera, tio!" Bokuto siseó. Trató de ser silencioso, pero su voz no estaba realmente hecha para ello. Varios de los otros asistentes a la clase los miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha. " _No_ voy a ir a la parte delantera. No es justo."

"Bo, escucha." Kuroo puso sus manos en los hombros de Bokuto. Tenía esa mirada seria en su rostro que todos los demás creían, pero que Bokuto sabía que era sólo una artimaña. "Estamos aquí para que puedas aprender a relajarte. Si estás justo detrás del instructor entonces vas a aprender más. Si te vas hasta el fondo, rodeado de gente, te vas a distraer. Sólo estoy cuidando de ti."

Bokuto le frunció el ceño.

"Además," Kuroo dijo.  "me lo pido primero."

Dio un paso atrás, le dio un guiño a Bokuto y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación.

"¡Eres el peor amigo, Kuroo!" Bokuto le grito.

Si todos no los habían estado mirando antes, seguramente lo hacían ahora.

Los hombros de Bokuto se desplomaron mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la habitación y caía sobre el tapete disponible. La chica a su izquierda era joven y linda. Cuando Bokuto echo un vistazo ella se estaba tomando una selfie completa, con un tímido guiño y un signo de la paz. A su derecha estaba un hombre que aparentaba tener alrededor de sesenta años. Bokuto intentó consolarse con eso. Al menos lo haría mejor que el viejo.

Bokuto sacó su teléfono para comprobar la hora. La clase debería comenzar pronto. Colocó su teléfono en el borde del tapete para que no saliera del bolsillo de sus pantalones. La mayoría de las otras personas en la habitación llevaban ropa ajustada y trajes abraza-curvas. Las cosas más apretadas que Bokuto poseía eran sus rodilleras y sus jeans entallados, y él sintió que ninguno de los dos era apropiado para la ocasión.

Miró por encima del hombro, pasó varias filas de gente detrás de él, y encontró a Kuroo en la multitud.

Kuroo estaba descansando sobre su tapete, perfectamente a gusto. Él estaba hablando con un trío de chicas con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro por la que todos siempre babeaban. Lanzó su cabeza hacia un lado, moviendo ligeramente su cabello, y dijo algo que hizo que las chicas se rieran tan fuerte que Bokuto las escuchó todo el camino hasta el frente de la habitación.

Bokuto se volvió y le frunció el ceño al tapete frente a él.

Debería encontrar un nuevo mejor amigo. Kuroo era el peor.

En algún lado, distantemente, el sonido de una suave música se arremolinaba en medio del ruido de la interacción humana. Bokuto se espabiló, buscando la fuente mientras las conversaciones a su alrededor iban muriendo.

Había una serie de altavoces en un rincón de la habitación sobre una pequeña mesa, que no había notado en medio de su enfado. Había un hombre alejándose de ellos, caminando hacia el tapete principal que estaba  de frente a los asistentes de la clase.

Bokuto miró al hombre. Luego cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y miro de nuevo.

"Bienvenidos, todos." Dijo el hombre. Su voz era tranquila, pero las palabras sonaban distintas en el repentino silencio de la habitación. Se puso de pie y los miró, con los ojos deteniéndose de vez en cuando, asentándose en Bokuto durante un instante antes de seguir adelante. "Veo caras nuevas hoy. ¿Cuántos de ustedes están aquí por primera vez?"

La mano de Bokuto se alzó. Eso hizo que el hombre lo mirara de nuevo, y él se sintió caliente.

"Gracias por venir." El hombre dijo con una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji y seré su instructor hoy. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hablar conmigo después de la clase. Empecemos."

De repente, Bokuto ya no estaba enojado con Kuroo más. Desde su posición de primera fila, estaba casi directamente frente a Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo lo había puesto allí para evitarle distracciones, pero Bokuto estaba bastante seguro de que sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Akaashi Keiji era quizás el hombre más impresionante que Bokuto había visto. Tenía un cabello oscuro que se encrespaba ligeramente en los extremos, una impecable piel besada por el sol y exquisitos ojos que eran un perfecto equilibrio entre suaves y agudos. Su camiseta colgaba suelta sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cintura, pero los pies descalzos de Akaashi salían de unos ceñidos pantalones negros que no dejaban dudas sobre las perfectas curvas de las piernas debajo.

Esto iba a ser un problema.

Volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Kuroo de nuevo, con la esperanza de transmitir sus pensamientos en una mirada cargada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto visual, Akaashi habló de nuevo.

"Vamos a empezar con una pequeña respiración." Akaashi dijo. Su tono era suave y calmante, fluyendo por el aire como un bálsamo. "Todos encuentren una posición sentada cómoda. Pueden sentarse con las piernas dobladas en una pose de _Sukhasana_ , o si lo prefieren, pueden sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas en una pose _Virasana_. Hagan lo que consideren mejor y centren su atención en su respiración.

Se deslizó al piso con la mayor fluidez que Bokuto alguna vez había presenciado. Él cruzó las piernas y Bokuto se apresuró a imitarlo.

Los brazos de Akaashi descansaban a lo largo de sus muslos, sus muñecas flojas en sus rodillas. "Una vez que se sientan cómodos," Dijo. "inhalen profundamente." Hizo una pausa mientras seguía sus propias instrucciones, y Bokuto aspiró una respiración áspera. "Y exhalen lentamente. Permitan que sus ojos se suavicen y se cierren para llevar su enfoque hacia adentro. "

Bokuto asumió que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo hizo como Akaashi dijo. Él encontraba absolutamente imposible cerrar los ojos, porque eso significaba que ya no estaría mirando a Akaashi.

Eso se convirtió en el tema de la clase. Cada minuto, mientras intentaba seguir las instrucciones dadas, Bokuto miraba a Akaashi.

No era raro. Akaashi era el instructor, después de todo. Se suponía que Bokuto debía mirarlo.

Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo todo bien, por supuesto. Definitivamente no porque cada vez que la mirada de Akaashi vagara alrededor de la habitación y brevemente atrapara la de Bokuto él sintiera una chispa que lo calentaba desde adentro hacia afuera.

Durante los primeros diez minutos de la clase, la única cosa en su mente era Akaashi Keiji.

Luego descubrió que el yoga no era tan fácil como parecía.

Bokuto, un atleta experimentado y viviendo su mejor momento, jamás se había preocupado por esa clase de capacidad. En la secundaria había sido uno de los cinco mejores ases del país. Solo en su primer año de universidad ya estaba haciendo un nombre por sí mismo, y no tenía ninguna duda de que se convertiría en un jugador profesional.

La capacidad de rematar una pelota con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera el libero del equipo contrario tenía la oportunidad de recibirla, o pulir su saque hasta que tener una probabilidad de treinta por ciento de un as de servicio, aparentemente no tenía nada que ver con el nivel de habilidad de alguien en el yoga.

Bokuto tenía una pierna doblada en algún lugar debajo de él y la otra extendida detrás, en algo que Akaashi llamó pose de cisne. Bokuto no se sentía como un cisne. Se sentía como un pretzel mal retorcido.

"Si tienen la flexibilidad para ello," Akaashi dijo, aún suave, firme e imperturbable. "doblen su pierna delantera y aumenten el estiramiento en sus caderas." Akaashi fluyó hacia adelante como si fuera líquido.

Bokuto se miró a sí mismo. Avanzó hacia adelante para tratar de imitar a Akaashi, pero un doloroso tirón a su lado lo detuvo. Volvió a mirar a Akaashi, preguntándose si estaba haciendo algo mal.

"Muy bien." Akaashi dijo.

Bokuto pretendió que Akaashi estaba hablando directamente con él, aunque sabía que definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo "muy bien".

"Ahora empujen con la pierna trasera," Akaashi dijo, mostrando lo que decía. "envía la delantera atrás con ello y suban con la postura del perro hacia abajo."

Bokuto acomodó sus piernas, miró a Akaashi una vez más, y casi hizo cortocircuito.

Las palmas de Akaashi estaban planas contra el suelo, caderas levantadas, su cuerpo formando un triángulo perfecto con el suelo. Su forma era impecable, pero eso no fue  lo que captó la atención de Bokuto. El ángulo hizo que el dobladillo de la camisa de Akaashi subiera. Había una rebanada de piel visible sobre la cinta de sus pantalones, y Bokuto no podía apartar la mirada.

Akaashi se hundió más profundo en el estiramiento  y su camisa se elevo un poco más. Los ojos de Bokuto se ensancharon cuando otra franja de piel se reveló.

Sintió su cara arder y rápidamente agachó la cabeza mientras intentaba replicar la pose. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo mal, pero no tenía la fuerza mental para mirar a Akaashi y revisar sin quedar embelesado de nuevo. En cambio, miró a un lado, donde el hombre de sesenta años había hecho una pose igual de perfecta como la de Akaashi.

De repente, Bokuto se sintió inadecuado como ser humano.

La clase duró una hora. Bokuto logró llegar al final, aunque sólo recordaba el veinte por ciento de lo que había hecho. Él, sin embargo, recordó la forma en que Akaashi se estiró y se movió, y lo catalogó mentalmente para poder reflexionar sobre el verdadero significado de la perfección en una fecha posterior.

Al final de la clase, Akaashi presionó sus palmas juntas frente a su pecho. "Gracias a todos por venir." Dijo con aquella voz suave y gentil. "La luz en mí reconoce y respeta la luz en todos ustedes." Bokuto se sintió cálido otra vez. Akaashi se inclinó ligeramente sobre sus manos. "Namaste."

Hubo algunos ecos tranquilos en respuesta a sus sentimientos y Bokuto los imitó, aunque más fuerte y con una pronunciación menos precisa.

La sala se disolvió en un lento arrastrar de pies mientras todos se preparaban para marcharse. Bokuto seguía mirando a Akaashi mientras se agachaba junto a su tapete y lo enrollaba con giros expertos de sus dedos.

Alguien golpeó el hombro de Bokuto y él casi saltó de su piel.

"Sabes, eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería." Kuroo dijo. Él le sonrió a Bokuto, pero su expresión se tambaleó cuando notó la mirada aturdida en los ojos de Bokuto. "Uh, ¿Bo? ¿Estás bien?"

Bokuto asintió, sin mirarlo. "Sí. Estoy bien. Genial. Excelente."

Kuroo se agachó y empujó el brazo de Bokuto. "Tio, te ves raro." Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Bokuto.

Bokuto distraídamente lo golpeó para alejarlo. "Basta, Kuroo. Estoy bien. Solo estoy… relajado, ¿sabes? Me siento bien."

 

Kuroo lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. "Tienes que estar bromeando. Después de que prácticamente tuviera que arrastrarte aquí porque pensabas que era estúpido, y ahora tú..." Él finalmente siguió la mirada de Bokuto hacia Akaashi, quien había regresado a los altavoces y estaba quitando la música. "Oh. _Oh_." Su boca inclinada en una sonrisa satisfecha. Empujó a Bokuto y sonriendo, dijo. "Parece que has descubierto la alegría que brindan los pantalones de yoga, ¿eh? Me refiero, no voy a mentir, ese instructor está bastante bien. "

"Akaashi." Bokuto dijo. El nombre era un susurro reverente.

"Cierto." Kuroo dijo. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para irnos?"

Bokuto sacudió la cabeza.

Kuroo resopló. "Bueno entonces. Dale tu mejor tiro, Bo. Te esperaré afuera. No olvides tu teléfono.

El palmeo la cabeza de Bokuto como si fuera un niño, cuidando el no arruinar su cabello, y envió a Bokuto a una espiral de dolor. Bokuto buscó el teléfono que estaba descansando en el borde de su tapete, todavía mirando a Akaashi.

Pensó que podría vivir el resto de su vida mirando a Akaashi y siendo perfectamente feliz.

Cuando sólo quedaban unas pocas personas en las esquinas de la habitación, conversando en silencio, Bokuto se desenrollo del suelo y se acercó con cuidado a Akaashi.

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaron a él.

Afortunadamente Akaashi habló por él. "Hola." Dijo con esa voz que Bokuto había llegado a amar en la última hora. "Esta es tu primera vez en esta clase, ¿verdad? No te he visto antes."

"Uh, sí," Bokuto dijo. "Soy Bokuto Koutarou."

"Es un placer conocerte, Bokuto-san." Él dijo. "Soy Akaashi."

"Lo sé. Quiero decir, dijiste eso. Al principio." Él se habría abofeteado a sí mismo, si eso no lo hubiera hecho parecer aún más extraño. "Yo, uh... me gustó la clase. Fue agradable."

Akaashi sonrió un poco y Bokuto se sintió derretir.

"Gracias, Bokuto-san" él dijo. "Me alegro que la hayas disfrutado. No pareces del tipo que usualmente practica yoga."

"No, yo, uh... Mi entrenador me dijo que tenía que hacerlo. A veces tengo cambios de humor y él dijo que esto tal vez podría calmarme. Yo juego voleibol." Agregó, con una pizca de orgullo. "Para la universidad."

"El yoga no es un sustituto de un tratamiento adecuado," Akaashi dijo. "pero te ayudará a expandir tu autoconciencia. Me atrevo a decir que el estiramiento suave es bueno para ti, también, con todo el duro entrenamiento que debes hacer."

"Sí." Bokuto dijo torpemente. "Mucho entrenamiento."

"Tenemos clases diarias." Akaashi dijo. "Puedes recoger un horario en la recepción si estás interesado."

"¿Cuándo enseñas de nuevo?" Bokuto dijo.

"Tengo una clase por la mañana a las seis." Akaashi dijo.

Bokuto se odiaba a sí mismo por preguntar. Las seis de la mañana era demasiado temprano para estar despierto, mucho menos para hacer algo que requería enfoque y concentración.

Pero _Akaashi._

"A las seis." Bokuto repitió. "Claro. Estaré aquí."

Akaashi levantó una ceja. "Tengo otras clases por la tarde, si esa no es conveniente para ti Bokuto-san."

"No." Bokuto dijo rápidamente. "A las seis está bien. Es genial. Estaré aquí a las seis."

Él sabía que sonaba como un idiota, pero Akaashi sonrió un poco, así que lo valió.

"Muy bien entonces." Akaashi dijo. "Te veré a las seis."

 

 

 

Kuroo no iría con él. Bokuto no se sorprendió, ni se sintió decepcionado. Kuroo era su mejor amigo y Bokuto lo seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra, pero realmente no quería que Kuroo se mofara de él por comerse con los ojos a su profesor de yoga durante una hora.

No necesitaba a nadie más para burlarse de él. Ya todo su equipo lo había hecho cuando se presentó a la práctica de esa noche.

Al menos Kuroo no les había hablado de Akaashi. Sus golpes estaban dirigidos al yoga en general. Bokuto soportó las bromas con tanta gracia como pudo manejar, y eventualmente el entrenador declaró que la siguiente persona que hiciera una broma a costa de Bokuto tendría que correr unas vueltas.

Eso los calló.

Akaashi no enseñaba ninguna clase los domingos, pero Bokuto volvió al estudio de yoga el lunes y martes y miércoles. Habló con Akaashi después de cada clase, y cada vez sentía que sonaba un poco menos como un completo idiota. Akaashi no parecía molesto por él. Siempre le daba a Bokuto al menos una de esas pequeñas y raras sonrisas, y el corazón de Bokuto se volcaba en un espasmo cada vez que eso sucedía.

Una semana después de eso, Bokuto decidió que quería invitar a Akaashi a salir. Debería haber hablado con Kuroo acerca de ello, porque Kuroo era bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Las mujeres (y algunos hombres) siempre caían por él. Era algo sobre el encanto de sinvergüenza de Kuroo que los atraía. Eso tendía a desvanecerse después de que se daban cuenta de que en realidad era un gran nerd, pero siempre había tenido éxito en las etapas iníciales de una relación.

Debería haberle pedido consejo a Kuroo, pero estaba un poco asustado. Bokuto no era estúpido. Sabía que Akaashi estaba fuera de su liga, y no quería oír a Kuroo decirle eso. No tenia sentido que él incluso persiguiera a Akaashi. Akaashi podía hacerlo mucho mejor. Akaashi podría tener a quien quisiera.

Tal vez ya tenía a alguien, y Bokuto estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Aun así, cuando la clase terminó el viernes y Bokuto murmuró el ahora familiar "Namaste" en voz baja, decidió que lo intentaría de todos modos. El peor escenario sería que Akaashi se riera de él.

Al menos escucharía a Akaashi reírse, así que no estaría mal.

Akaashi no parecía sorprendido cuando Bokuto se acercó a él después de la clase. No parecía estar molesto, tampoco, por lo que Bokuto tomó eso como una buena señal.

"¿Cómo estuvo la clase, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi dijo mientras apagaba la música. En ausencia de los sonidos calmantes, la habitación estuvo repentinamente mucho más silenciosa.

Bokuto miró a su alrededor. Todos los demás ya se habían ido.

"Estuvo buena." Bokuto dijo. "Me gustaron las cosas del árbol. Aunque soy muy malo con ellos."

Akaashi sonrió, y el corazón de Bokuto se hinchó.

"Toma práctica." Akaashi dijo. "El equilibrio no es algo que se desarrolla de la noche a la mañana. Tu historial atlético te da una ventaja."

Bokuto se preguntó si Akaashi recordaba que jugaba al voleibol, o si acababa de notar los músculos de Bokuto. De cualquier manera, estaba emocionado.

"Oye, ¿Akaashi?"

"¿Sí, Bokuto-san?"

"Me preguntaba si tú, uh..." Bokuto tropezó con las palabras. Akaashi lo miró expectante, su cara una máscara de paciencia. Bokuto tragó saliva. No había un solo defecto en la cara de Akaashi. Era _demasiado_ perfecto. No había manera de que estuviera de acuerdo en salir con Bokuto. "Uh... solo... no importa." Sintió su rostro arder mientras miraba a otro lado. Se volvió para que Akaashi no viera las llamas bailando en su cara. Aunque, eso no serviría. Kuroo le había dicho varias veces que cuando se ruborizaba, el sonrojo viajaba todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. "Nos vemos después, Akaashi."

Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Akaashi dijo. "¿Bokuto-san?"

Se volvió un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver a Akaashi desde el rabillo del ojo.

"También doy clases privadas" Akaashi dijo en voz baja. "Si estás interesado."

"¿Clases privadas?"

Akaashi asintió. Había un brillo en sus ojos que Bokuto no podía ubicar. "Sí. No las ofrezco a todos, así que no puedes agendarlas en la recepción. Tengo mucho tiempo el domingo, si gustas. La primera es gratuita."

Bokuto tardó aproximadamente un segundo en decidir. Pensó en estar solo en una habitación con Akaashi, experimentando clases privadas. Se imaginó Akaashi corrigiéndolo si hacía algo mal, quizás envolviendo esos largos dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Bokuto para ajustar su postura.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijo, un poco demasiado alto. "¡Sí, eso suena genial!"

Akaashi sonrió. "Muy bien, Bokuto-san. Déjame escribir mi dirección para ti."

"¿Tu... tu dirección?"

"Sí. Tengo una habitación en mi apartamento que utilizo como estudio. Prefiero dar clases privadas allí, ya que no las ofrezco a todos. A menos que te sientas incómodo con eso, entonces podemos-"

"¡No!" Bokuto dijo rápidamente. "No, está bien, está bien."

Akaashi garabateó su dirección, arregló una hora para la cita, y dejó a Bokuto con una caliente y agitada sensación de anticipación.

Su entrenador se había equivocado con respecto al yoga. No había nada relajante en ello. De hecho, Bokuto estaba bastante seguro de que iba a darle una afección cardíaca a una edad temprana.

 

 

 

El domingo vino pronto, pero no lo suficiente.

Kuroo hizo comentarios sugerentes sobre la sesión privada durante aproximadamente tres horas. Bokuto le gritó para que se callara cada vez, pero no antes de ruborizarse brillantemente ante las insinuaciones.

Él trataba de no pensar en Akaashi así. No iba a ser fácil tener una clase privada sin pensar en la forma de sus piernas o la longitud de sus dedos o la curva de su sonrisa, pero Bokuto iba a intentarlo.

Akaashi estaba siendo amable con él, y Bokuto no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo.

El domingo cuando llegó a la dirección que Akaashi le había dado, probablemente más nervioso de lo que debería haber estado, se quedó parado frente a la puerta por cuatro minutos antes de poder reunir el coraje de tocar.

Una vez que él golpeó contra la puerta, pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que Akaashi apareciera.

"Hola, Bokuto-san."

La boca de Bokuto se secó.

Akaashi volvía a usar esos pantalones, esos que tanto amaba y odiaba. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su habitual camiseta suelta, llevaba una camiseta que se inclinaba hacia abajo y revelaba un tentador vistazo a sus clavículas ligeramente bronceadas.

Akaashi levantó una ceja y Bokuto finalmente se movió. Se quitó los zapatos justo dentro de la puerta y los empujó junto a los pocos pares ya colocados allí. Todos parecían tener el mismo tamaño, y esperaba que eso significara que Akaashi vivía allí solo.

No sería bueno para él si el novio o novia o compañero de Akaashi entraba mientras Bokuto se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

"Este es un buen lugar." Bokuto dijo cuando finalmente logró encontrar su voz. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que la luz del sol se filtrase por dentro. Las plantas estaban dispuestas en lugares estratégicos, frescas hojas verdes y flores coloridas empapadas en la cálida luz. Todo estaba organizado y ordenado, como Akaashi.

"Gracias, Bokuto-san." Él dijo. "Mi estudio está justo por aquí."

Bokuto lo siguió. Intentó mirar el apartamento, pero sus ojos seguían pegados a los hombros de Akaashi. La parte superior del cuerpo de Akaashi no se veía tan fuerte, pero Bokuto había presenciado personalmente como realizaba posturas que ni siquiera Bokuto podía sostener durante más de dos segundos. Quería pasar las manos por los hombros y los brazos de Akaashi, para ver si podía sentir la fuerza que no podía ver.

Akaashi abrió una puerta y dio un paso atrás. "Después de ti, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto entró y se detuvo a sólo tres pasos dentro. Si el resto del apartamento era luminoso, entonces esta habitación era deslumbrantemente brillante. Las paredes eran todas ventanas, las persianas levantadas para dar la bienvenida al sol de primavera. El suelo era de tatami, y dos tapetes de yoga idénticos estaban lado a lado en el medio del piso.

"Guau." Bokuto dijo. "Esto es realmente genial."

"Gracias, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dijo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ellos. "Normalmente prefiero practicar aquí por la noche, pero el día parece mejor para ti. Eres brillante, como el sol."

Bokuto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, pero Akaashi ya se estaba moviendo, dirigiéndose hacia los tapetes. Se instaló en uno de ellos con una gracia absoluta que Bokuto nunca podría esperar igualar. "¿Qué te gustaría practicar, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, cayendo en el otro tapete con mucho más torpeza. "Yo, uh... no me importa. Lo que quieras hacer."

Akaashi lo miró desde el rabillo del ojo. "Estuve de acuerdo en darte una clase privada. Eso significa que tienes que decidir qué es lo que te gustaría trabajar."

"Cierto." Bokuto dijo torpemente. Miró las ventanas. El sol estaba justo a la altura correcta, inclinada en ángulo, ahorrándoles una cara llena de luz brillante. Se preguntó cómo era esa habitación por la noche, cuando a Akaashi le gustaba practicar. Tal vez la luz de la luna iluminaba las ventanas, en cambio, con una más gentil y suave luz que era más como Akaashi. "¿Qué tal, uh... podemos hacer las cosas de respiración primero? Me gusta esa parte. "

"Por supuesto, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto sólo podía ver el rostro de Akaashi de perfil, pero estaba seguro de que Akaashi estaba sonriendo.

Akaashi lo guió a través de los comienzos básicos de una sesión. Era diferente, porque Bokuto estaba acostumbrado a que Akaashi estuviera delante de él. Este arreglo era bueno porque Bokuto no podía simplemente quedársele mirando embobado, pero también fue un poco decepcionante porque Bokuto no podía mirarle directamente.

Cuando hubieron progresado en algunas posturas básicas, Bokuto se encontró plegándose hacia adelante, con los dedos colgando a patéticos diez centímetros del suelo.

"Todavía no puedo tocar el suelo." Él gruñó.

"Está bien, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dijo.

Bokuto no lo miró. Estaba íntimamente familiarizado con la manera en que Akaashi se plegaba. Podía inclinarse hasta el fondo para que su pecho se presionara contra el frente de sus muslos.

"No está bien." Bokuto dijo. Trató de no sonar como un llorón, pero no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera conseguido. "Apesto en esto."

Akaashi emitió un zumbido que casi podría haber sido una risa. "Sólo tienes que relajarte." Akaashi dijo. Hubo un sonido bajo, el cepillar de pies contra el suelo de tatami. Entonces las manos de Akaashi estaban en los hombros de Bokuto y él casi se ahogó. "Sólo húndete en él." Akaashi dijo, sus dedos suavemente rodando contra los músculos tensos de Bokuto. "Estas demasiado rígido."

El que Akaashi lo tocara sólo hizo a Bokuto ponerse aún más rígido, pero no se quejó. Esta era la primera vez que Akaashi lo había tocado y no iba a darle una razón para detenerse.

Trató de hacer lo que Akaashi dijo, centrándose en la sensación de las cálidas manos de Akaashi que viajaban por sus omoplatos para presionar el centro de su espalda. La sensación era embriagadora, intoxicante.

Entonces, de repente, la presión desapareció.

Bokuto contó hasta cinco, luego se desplegó y se puso de pie. Akaashi estaba detrás de él, sus pies descalzos en el borde del tapete de Bokuto.

"¿Akaashi?" Bokuto dijo. "Por favor no me mires así. Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Lo estoy intentando, lo juro."

"Bokuto-san, eres ridículo."

El aliento de Bokuto se detuvo mientras él estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. ¿Qué había hecho mal? No estaba peor de lo habitual. ¿Era porque se trataba de una clase privada y Akaashi esperaba que lo hiciera mejor? ¿Decepcionó a Akaashi? No sabía cómo arreglarlo. Él estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Él era-

Akaashi se acercó y sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de Bokuto de nuevo, amasando sus músculos.

Bokuto olvidó como se sentía respirar. Akaashi estaba a menos de un paso de distancia. A esa distancia Bokuto podía ver sus oscuras pestañas, curvándose perfectamente lejos de sus ojos. Había unas muy sutiles pecas cruzando su mejilla izquierda, mezclándose con su tono de piel. Una sola pieza de cabello rizado contra su frente.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi dijo en voz baja.

Bokuto sintió las palabras contra sus labios, ligeras como el aire, y recordó tomar un respiro.

"Puedo ayudarte a relajarte." Akaashi dijo. Sus manos se movieron al cuello de Bokuto, deslizándose sobre la piel con una suave presión. Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando estaban en los bordes del pelo de Bokuto, sus pulgares descansando al lado de sus orejas. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

Bokuto casi asintió, pero no quiso desplazar las manos de Akaashi. En cambio, tragó saliva y dijo: "Sí, claro."

Él no estaba seguro de lo que Akaashi se refería, pero definitivamente no esperaba ser besado.

Akaashi suavizó sus labios contra los de Bokuto, y Bokuto hizo todo lo que pudo para no hundirse en el suelo.

Permaneció erguido, olvidando respirar de nuevo cuando Akaashi se apartó y lo miró.

"¿Está esto bien?" Preguntó Akaashi, suavemente. "Parecía interesado, pero si me equivoqué ... "

"No lo hiciste." Bokuto dijo, las palabras apresuradas. "No estabas equivocado. No estabas nada equivocado. Ni siquiera puedo explicar cómo de no equivocas estas. "

Akaashi sonrió, y era más brillante que el sol que fluía a través de las ventanas. "Bien." Dijo simplemente. Entonces su boca estaba sobre Bokuto de nuevo, y Bokuto logró obtener la claridad mental para devolverle el beso.

Akaashi Keiji era una contradicción. Era gentil, pero fuerte. Sutil, pero poderoso. Tranquilo, pero insistente.

Era más complejo que cualquier otro que Bokuto haya conocido, y Bokuto ni siquiera había comenzado a rascar la superficie.

Cuando los dedos de Akaashi encontraron su camino bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Bokuto, extendiendo senderos calientes a lo largo de las pendientes de los abdominales debajo, Bokuto se retiró del beso con un jadeo.

Akaashi simplemente lo miró. Sus manos se habían detenido, los dedos extendidos contra el estómago de Bokuto. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Bokuto se lamió los labios. "No. No, no te detengas. "

Las manos de Akaashi se relajaron un poco más, alisando los costados de Bokuto. "¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo?"

Algo cálido se torció en el estómago de Bokuto. Esperaba que eso significara lo que pensaba que significaba. "Yo, eh... sí, si tú... si tú quieres."

Akaashi le sonrió. Sus manos dejaron la camisa de Bokuto, lo cual fue decepcionante. Pero entonces él cogió la mano de Bokuto en una de los suyas y lo condujo de nuevo a través del apartamento.

El corazón de Bokuto saltó cerca de seis latidos cuando Akaashi lo arrastró a través de la puerta de su habitación.

Sus nervios no tenían tiempo para abrumarlo porque Akaashi lo estaba besando de nuevo, su boca moviéndose con un toque más de insistencia.

Las manos de Bokuto se cernieron inútilmente. No podía decidir si se le estaba permitido tocar a Akaashi o no, pero Akaashi no tenía ninguna reserva. Sus manos estaban debajo de la camisa de Bokuto, trazando las líneas de su estómago, lados y pecho. Tentativamente, Bokuto puso sus manos en las caderas de Akaashi. Recibió un zumbido de satisfacción y asumió que el contacto estaba bien.

La lengua de Akaashi trazó el labio inferior de Bokuto y él abrió la boca en respuesta. Akaashi se apretó contra él y pronto todo lo que pudo probar o sentir o pensar fue Akaashi.

Bokuto no era completamente inexperto. Había salido con unas cuantas personas y había dormido con unas cuantas más.

Sin embargo, Akaashi era diferente, y él sintió una sacudida de sensaciónes cada vez que Akaashi se movía.

Akaashi deslizo su lengua fuera de la boca de Bokuto y se apartó el tiempo suficiente para tirar de la camisa de Bokuto sobre su cabeza. No se resistió, y Akaashi dio un paso atrás para admirar tranquilamente la musculatura que se había escondido debajo de la camisa.

"¿Puedo...?" Bokuto dijo vacilante, a medio camino hacia Akaashi.

Akaashi agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta y la sacó en un movimiento rápido.

Bokuto ya sabía que Akaashi estaba en forma, pero saber y ver eran dolorosamente diferentes. No era musculoso como Bokuto, pero tenía una forma hermosa con una tranquila y poderosa fuerza.

"Akaashi." Bokuto dijo, porque era la única palabra que parecía recordar.

Akaashi tomó su muñeca y lo empujó hacia adelante. "Ven aquí, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto lo siguió como una oveja, sin resistirse cuando Akaashi lo empujó hacia la cama. Él saltó una vez y rápidamente se movió al centro del colchón.

Entonces tuvo su regazo cubierto de Akaashi, y su boca se llenó de nuevo con su lengua y su sabor.

Esta vez agarró las caderas de Akaashi sin vacilación, los pulgares rozando la piel justo por encima de la banda de sus pantalones.

Akaashi zumbó en aprobación y se froto contra Bokuto.

Bokuto hizo un sonido del que más tarde se sentiría avergonzado.

Akaashi mordió el labio de Bokuto antes de retirarse. "¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?" Preguntó. Sus brazos estaban rodeados de forma suelta alrededor del cuello de Bokuto. "En realidad no nos conocemos muy bien."

"Está bien." Bokuto dijo. Él sonaba como si hubiera corrido unas vueltas. "Esta bien. Nosotros no, pero... me gustaría llegar a conocerte. No sólo así, tampoco. Como, como persona, también. Eres realmente genial, Akaashi."

Los ojos de Akaashi parecían más oscuros que de costumbre. Probablemente fue porque sus pupilas tenían el doble de su tamaño habitual. "Podemos detenernos," él dijo "y esperar a que me conozcas como persona."

El agarre de Bokuto en las caderas de Akaashi se aflojó. Detenerse era lo último que quería, pero si Akaashi quería esperar...

Akaashi sonrió. Era más aguda que las sonrisas que Bokuto había presenciado antes, casi amenazadora. "Estoy bromeando, Bokuto-san" él dijo. Su voz era baja, casi un gruñido. "No vamos a parar a menos que lo digas."

"No voy a decirlo." Bokuto dijo. Estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta de lo enredadas que sonaban sus palabras.

Akaashi estaba sobre él de nuevo, su lengua agitándose contra el paladar de la boca de Bokuto, los dedos viajando por el cabello de Bokuto. Cambió su peso hacia adelante y forzó a Bokuto a ponerse de espaldas. Estaban encajados de sus bocas hasta sus rodillas, y Bokuto sintió el calor de la ingle de Akaashi presionado contra el suyo.

Esto era mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo que Bokuto hubiera tenido jamás, porque nunca podría haber imaginado a alguien tan perfecto como Akaashi.

Akaashi se sentó sobre sus talones y comenzó a desprenderse de sus pantalones ceñidos. Bokuto observó, extasiado, mientras más y más de Akaashi se revelaba.

Cuando terminó y sus pantalones estaban en el suelo, Bokuto sólo pudo mirar.

Akaashi no usaba ropa interior cuando hacía yoga. Sus piernas eran tan perfectas como cuando estaban vestidas, y literalmente cada parte de Akaashi Keiji era impecable.

Bokuto todavía no había dejado de mirar cuando Akaashi enganchó sus dedos en la banda de los pantalones de Bokuto y tiró. Bokuto levantó las caderas para facilitar el sacarlos, y un momento después él estaba desnudo, también.

Akaashi alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba, su oscura mirada barriendo hasta el corte de las caderas de Bokuto y luego bajando.

Bokuto se movió un poco bajo el escrutinio, relajándose sólo cuando Akaashi apartó la mirada para arrastrarse hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Akaashi tuvo que inclinarse un poco para llegar al interior del cajón, y Bokuto tuvo una espectacular vista de su trasero. Quería estirar la mano y ver si era tan firme como parecía, pero no estaba seguro si se le permitía hacer eso. Akaashi parecía cómodo con esto - mucho más cómodo que Bokuto, quien todavía no estaba seguro de que no iba a ser arrojado a un paro cardiaco en un momento dado - pero Bokuto todavía no quería empujar sus límites. Solo hacer lo que Akaashi quería era suficiente para él. Era más de lo que esperaba.

Obviamente estaba fascinado por Akaashi, en cambio, no estaba muy seguro de por qué Akaashi se sentía atraído por él.

Akaashi se volvió, los suministros equilibrados en la palma de su mano, y todos los pensamientos de Bokuto se transformaron en un agradable ruido blanco.

"¿Estás listo, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi preguntó. Su sonrisa era curvada, torcida. "Te voy a enseñar a relajarte."

Los ojos de Bokuto se lanzaron de esa sonrisa, al lubricante en la mano de Akaashi, a la forma en que Akaashi se movía ligeramente sobre Bokuto, quien todavía estaba acostado sobre su espalda.

"Oh," Bokuto dijo. La realización hizo clic en su lugar con un sonido tan mentalmente ensordecedor que le sorprendió que Akaashi no pudiera oírlo. "Oh. Tú quieres... oh."

La sonrisa de Akaashi se aplanó en una línea seria. "Si eso no es lo que quieres," él comenzó. "no tienes que..."

"No, no, está bien." Bokuto dijo, las palabras confusas. "Podemos hacer eso, podemos hacer lo que quieras. Está bien, muy bien."

Akaashi lo consideró, como si buscara la honestidad en aquellas precipitadas palabras. Entonces su boca se curvó de nuevo, sólo un poco, y él arrastró la punta del dedo a lo largo de la longitud de la polla de Bokuto.

Bokuto se estremeció bajo el tacto y Akaashi se asentó entre las piernas de Bokuto. Tiró del condón a un lado y abrió el lubricante. Bokuto se apoyó en los codos y observó como Akaashi rociaba sus dos manos con el. No estaba seguro de lo que Akaashi estaba haciendo hasta que rodeó una mano alrededor de la longitud de Bokuto, el lubricante haciendo el deslizamiento suave como la seda. Bokuto retrocedió y apretó la mandíbula para no gemir. De todos modos, un débil sonido escapó de sus labios.

Akaashi bombeó lentamente mientras su otra mano se sumergía entre las piernas de Bokuto, sus dedos húmedos dibujando círculos lentos alrededor de su entrada.

"Estás demasiado tenso, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dijo. Presionó un beso en el muslo interno de Bokuto, y cuando se alejó, hubo un raspado de dientes. Bokuto se sacudió debajo de él. "Solo relájate. Confía en mi."

"Confío en ti." Bokuto dijo. Quería decir algo más, pero su habilidad para hablar se vio comprometida cuando Akaashi introdujo un dedo dentro de él.

No era como si Bokuto no hubiera experimentado esto antes. Había estado debajo una o dos veces, aunque usualmente no era su preferencia.

Con Akaashi, sin embargo, él sentía que cualquier cosa que Akaashi requiriera para tocarlo sería su preferencia.

Agarró las sábanas y respiró hondo mientras Akaashi lo abría, su mano libre aún deslizándose vagamente a lo largo de la longitud de Bokuto.

Akaashi se movió a un ritmo casi dolorosamente lento. Bokuto lo apreciaba ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto muy a menudo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que eso iba a matarlo.

"Oye, ¿'Kaashi?" Él dijo, apoyándose en un codo para mirarlo. Akaashi lucía increíble situado entre las piernas de Bokuto, los ojos oscuros, los labios ligeramente separados.

"¿Sí, Bokuto-san?" Su voz estaba compuesta, pero había un calor rizándose debajo de sus palabras que hizo a Bokuto débil.

"Sabes que puedes ir más rápido."

"Sí, lo sé."

A pesar de eso, él retorció sus dedos, deslizándolos a un ritmo alarmantemente lento y luego los aflojó aún más lentamente.

Bokuto hizo un sonido que definitivamente _no_ era un gemido.

Akaashi lo miró con una diversión oscura bailando en sus ojos.

"Te estás burlando de mi." Bokuto dijo, las palabras huecas.

"Sólo estoy tratando de hacer que te relajes." Akaashi dijo. "¿No es ese el punto?"

Bokuto trató de responder, pero Akaashi empujó sus dedos más profundamente y acarició un ángulo que hizo que Bokuto se pusiera rígido.

Apretó los labios para amortiguar el estrangulado sonido de su garganta. Cuando consiguió apoyarse de nuevo, Akaashi estaba sonriendo.

"Estás haciendo esto a propósito." Bokuto dijo débilmente.

Akaashi inclinó su cabeza y retorció su mano alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Bokuto en su ascenso. "¿Haciendo qué, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto gimió y volvió a caer. Probablemente iba a morir debajo de la forma de tortura única de Akaashi, pero al menos moriría feliz.

Akaashi soltó una risita, cálida, profunda y embriagadora. Sus dos manos dejaron a Bokuto, y por un momento Bokuto temió que Akaashi hubiera terminado con él.

Luego vino el sonido arrugado del condón al ser abierto. Bokuto levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Akaashi escupir una tira de papel de aluminio sobre la cama. Tenía las manos tan resbaladizas que lo había abierto con los dientes.

Bokuto había pensado que ya había alcanzado el pico de atracción posible, pero ahora quemaba incluso más ardientemente bajo su piel.

Siguió los movimientos de Akaashi mientras rodaba el condón, sus manos resbaladizas extendiendo el exceso de lubricante a lo largo de su longitud. Akaashi alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Bokuto y una oscura electricidad pasó entre ellos.

"¿Estás listo, Bokuto-san?"

"Sí." Bokuto dijo. "Sí, definitivamente. Por favor."

Akaashi se inclinó sobre él, una mano plantada en el colchón junto a las costillas de Bokuto, la otra presionada contra el pecho de Bokuto. "Ven aquí."

Bokuto obedeció tan rápidamente que casi estrelló sus caras juntas. Akaashi se retiró lo suficiente para prevenir el desastre. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, los labios se deslizaban y los dientes tiraban.

Mientras Bokuto estaba ocupado memorizando la textura de la lengua de Akaashi contra la suya, sintió a Akaashi comenzar a presionar en él.

Él aspiró un aliento, poniéndose automáticamente rígido. Akaashi empujó la cabeza de Bokuto a un lado y presionó un rastro de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula. "Relájate." Murmuró contra la piel de Bokuto, su lengua girando en patrones interesantes. "Confía en mí, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto se derritió en la sensación de los labios de Akaashi en su cuello, y gradualmente Akaashi se hundió más profundo hasta que estuvo presionado a ras contra Bokuto.

Sus pechos se agitaron juntos mientras respiraban con dificultad. Akaashi aún estaba sereno - Bokuto dudaba si en algún momento había perdido el control de sí mismo - pero estaba jadeando un poco, sus pupilas estaban completamente abiertas, y lucia un poquito destrozado.

Era incluso más hermoso de lo que Bokuto había pensado que era.

El aliento de Akaashi estaba caliente contra el cuello de Bokuto. Bokuto se retorció bajo él hasta que pudo convencer a Akaashi para que lo besara de nuevo. En algún momento en medio del beso Akaashi se movió, deslizándose sutilmente fuera de Bokuto, tan lentamente que apenas se dio cuenta. Cuando empujó de nuevo, fue firme pero no áspero, sólido pero no duro. Bokuto gimió, y Akaashi se tragó el sonido.

Akaashi mantuvo un ritmo constante. Se incorporó con una mano y utilizó la otra para sujetar la cadera de Bokuto, el exceso de lubricante en su palma manchando contra la piel de Bokuto.

Bokuto rodó las caderas suavemente, reuniéndose con los empujes de Akaashi, una mano ahuecada contra el lado del cuello de Akaashi.

Cuando él se movía activamente, Bokuto podía ver los músculos de Akaashi deslizándose bajo su piel. Eran delgados y sutiles y fascinantes. Su tipo de fuerza era lo opuesto a la de Bokuto, pero no obstante, era fuerza.

"'Kaashi." Bokuto dijo, apenas encontrando su propia voz. "Eres muy lindo."

Akaashi le sonrió, la cariñosa curva de sus labios una contradicción con el calor que ardía en sus ojos. "Gracias, Bokuto-san. Tú no luces nada mal."

Dio un empujón particularmente fuerte y Bokuto echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

"Me gustan esos sonidos que haces, también." Akaashi dijo, musitando contra el cuello de Bokuto. "Hazlo otra vez."

Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, enterrándose más profundamente, y Bokuto gimió en serio. "Akaashi."

"¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?" Akaashi dijo. Su voz era educada, como si estuviera preguntando por la hora para tomar el té.

"Sí, 'Kaashi, _sí_."

Bokuto se preparó, pero en lugar de acelerar, Akaashi se detuvo.

Akaashi se sentó sobre sus rodillas, las manos deslizándose por el estómago de Bokuto y sobre sus musculosos muslos. Rodó sus brazos bajo las rodillas de Bokuto y las separó, sujetándolas fácilmente en su lugar.

La única advertencia que Bokuto recibió fue la sonrisa en los labios de Akaashi.

Entonces Akaashi se estrelló contra él y él se aferró a las sábanas con un gemido.

El nuevo ritmo de Akaashi era implacable. Golpeó dentro de Bokuto, sus caderas moviéndose hacia adelante, sudando por su frente. Después de cada empuje él sutilmente cambió su agarre sobre las rodillas de Bokuto, ajustando la inclinación, hasta que finalmente golpeó justo en el ángulo correcto y Bokuto se sacudió debajo de él con un grito agudo.

Satisfecho, Akaashi apretó su agarre y fue más duro.

Los gemidos de Bokuto se derramaron sobre sus labios como súplicas rotas. Estaban intercaladas con sílabas del nombre de Akaashi, envueltas en una gutural desesperación.

Cuando Akaashi soltó una de las rodillas de Bokuto para acariciar su polla, Bokuto se arqueó hacia él con un fuerte y suplicante. " _Por favor_ , Akaashi, _por favor_."

Akaashi lo bombeó varias veces y Bokuto se vino, derramándose entre los dedos de Akaashi y sobre su propio pecho. Bokuto colapsó, jadeando, como marioneta.

Akaashi trazó sus dedos a lo largo de las costillas de Bokuto, por su cadera, ya lo largo de su muslo, extendiendo rastros de su semen.

"Puedes seguir adelante." Bokuto dijo entre jadeos. "Quiero que tú… termines."

Akaashi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y presionó un beso contra la rodilla de Bokuto. "¿Estás seguro, Bokuto-san?"

"Sí, estoy seguro, definitivamente seguro."

Akaashi sonrió contra la piel de Bokuto. Luego empujó dentro de él de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que Bokuto fue un lío de gemidos e hipersensibilidad bajo él y Akaashi se vino, duro.

Akaashi se retiró, sus dedos temblaron cuando quitó el condón y lo ató. Bokuto no se había movido, y él dijo, "¿Bokuto-san? ¿Estás bien?"

Bokuto emitió un gemido que parecía ser una afirmación.

Akaashi sonrió y se acercó a él, apoyándose a su lado para ver la expresión de Bokuto. "¿Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto abrió un ojo, luego volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Akaashi adecuadamente. "¿Sí?"

"Luces muy relajado ahora."

Bokuto sonrió. "Sí. Muy relajado."

"Probablemente podamos terminar nuestra clase privada ahora."

"Oh." Bokuto dijo. "Oh, bueno, si tú..."

Se calló cuando Akaashi comenzó a reír. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Akaashi había estado bromeando, también se echó a reír.

Se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Akaashi. Bokuto aún estaba pegajoso con su semen, pero el calor de Akaashi presionado contra su costado hacía difícil estar descontento con cualquier cosa.

 

 

 

Cuando Bokuto llegó a casa un poco más tarde, Kuroo estaba en el sofá, exactamente con la bolsa de papas fritas que su entrenador les había prohibido comer. Kuroo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Bokuto.

"Es la última bolsa." Kuroo dijo, sacudiendo las papas en su dirección. "No la voy a tirar. Eso es desperdiciar."

Su lógica era sólida. Bokuto se acercó al sofá por un puñado de papas y se las metió a la boca.

Kuroo lo miró de arriba hacia abajo mientras masticaba. "Parece que estás de buen humor. " él dijo. "Supongo que tu clase privada salió bien."

Bokuto sonrió abiertamente a través de su bocado. "Sí." Dijo, rociando algunas migajas babeadas en el respaldo del sofá. Tragó saliva y continuó. "Estuvo bien." Tenía miedo de decir más, porque sabía que la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro lo traicionaría. Kuroo siempre había podido leerlo como un libro abierto.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su baño compartido, luego salió cayendo en el sofá al lado de Kuroo.

Estaba intensamente consciente de los ojos de Kuroo sobre él, siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Estás caminando un poco gracioso." Kuroo dijo con una ceja levantada. "¿Te lastimaste o algo así?"

Bokuto se mordió el labio. "No."

Kuroo se metió otro puñado de papas en la boca, todavía observando a Bokuto.

Cuando la realización lo golpeó, él escupió papas por todo el piso. "¡Viejo!" Gritó, arrojando la bolsa de papas a un lado. "¿Te follaste al ardiente profesor de yoga?

Bokuto sintió que su rostro se quemaba y no podía luchar contra la sonrisa tirando de su boca.

"¡Oh mí Dios, lo hiciste!" Kuroo canturreo, muy contento. "No, espera. Estás caminando como si tuvieras un palo en el culo. Oh mí Dios, tenías al sexy tipo del yoga metido en tu culo. ¡ _Él_ te folló a _ti_!"

Kuroo estalló en una risa fea. Bokuto lo empujó a medio camino del sofá, tratando de parecer enojado, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír. "¡Cállate bro!"

"Bo," Kuroo dijo, sin aliento por la fuerza de su risa. "El sexy tipo del yoga te folló."

"¡Su nombre es Akaashi!"

Akaashi te folló.

"Bueno, él... sí."

Kuroo se inclinó hacia él, golpeando sus hombros. "Muy bien, Bo. ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Tengo otra clase particular la próxima semana."

Kuroo le dio un puñetazo. "Estoy muy orgulloso. Trae a Akaashi para la cena. Necesito conocer oficialmente al tipo que está tirándose a mi mejor bro. "

"Cállate, Kuroo." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bokuto se reclinó en el sofá, aceptó otro puñado de papas y pensó en Akaashi. Esta vez cuando Akaashi le había ofrecido otra clase privada, Bokuto sabía lo que realmente quería decir.

Akaashi había prometido que la próxima semana le mostraría a Bokuto lo flexible que era.

Bokuto pensó que no iba a poder esperar hasta la próxima semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era para el cumpleaños de Bokuto, pero el baile de la tierra de privó de internet y luz, así que apenas lo termine.


End file.
